


Powers Obtained

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Also gets a first look at the speedforce but won't remember anyway, Fem!Wally, She also has no friends currently, Wally fucks up but gets powers anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: Wally blows up her parent's garage.





	Powers Obtained

Wally knew that her uncle had told her on multiple occasions that he didn’t want her in the hero business.  Not only did she not have any powers to protect her, she was still young and could get seriously injured or worse.  Nevertheless, Wally was nothing if not persistent. She stopped bothering him about being his sidekick and instead went straight towards other options to become a hero.  Unfortunately, Caitlin and Cisco wouldn’t let her experiment with dangerous chemicals in order to become a hero. The eleven year old huffed and pouted as she sat in her room, thinking of ways to become a hero like her uncle.  Suddenly, a thought came to her.

 

If no one would help her become a hero through other means, she’d just recreate Barry’s accident and become a speedster.

 

She carefully gathered information on what chemicals she needed and how exactly the accident went down, even managing to snag her uncle’s notebook that contained the information she needed.  It took time to smuggle all the chemicals she couldn’t get elsewhere out of STAR Labs without anyone noticing, but she soon had all she needed. Now, all she had to do was wait until either of her parents were home.  She peeked out her bedroom window when she heard a car pulling out of the driveway, doing a quick and quiet check around the house to make sure they were both gone.

 

The house was quiet and empty, save for Wally herself.  Perfect.

 

She grabbed what she needed and hurried into the garage, opening her uncle’s notebook and looking through what happened, carefully setting everything up and reading over the notes a few times to be sure she was doing it correctly.  As smart as she was, she was able to figure out a lot of it on her own by just looking at the pictures and a few words, but she was positive she was doing it correctly. As she mixed chemicals, heated and cooled a few things, she became a bit stumped on what to do next.  As she consulted the notebook, she heard a bubbling noise, turning her attention to a chemical mixture left on the burner for too long. She hurried over to turn it off, reaching out as it exploded.

 

She opened her eyes to see that she was still in the garage, but all her chemicals were missing and everything was strangely not exploded into a million pieces.  Including herself. She looked around, noticing a figure standing outside the open garage doors.

 

“Hello?” she called out, getting no response at first except a hand beckoning her closer.  She blinked, but obliged, walking over to the figure. Surprise took over her expression when she realized the figure was her, but a slightly older version of her.  The older Wally smiled at her, hair short and sticking out of a yellow and red hero costume. “Are you… me? Am I dead?” Her older self chuckled and shook her head.

 

“No, you are not dead, Wally West.  I have come to show you a brief glimpse into your future.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“One day, this costume shall be yours.  And you will hold your own hero name: Kid Flash.”  Wally’s eyes widened at this news. She was going to be a hero?  “You will be adored by many, friends and strangers alike.” At this, Wally’s expression saddened.

 

“But… I don’t have any friends…”  Her older self, this Kid Flash, smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

 

“One day, you will have many friends.  You will have six that you hold close to your heart, one of which even closer.  And they will all love and support you, Wally West. Don’t you ever doubt them for a second.”  As Kid Flash spoke, Wally noticed shimmering figures behind her, unable to make out any features, but as she focused more on them, more and more appeared though six in the front were the most prominent.  Kid Flash placed a hand on Wally’s shoulder, bringing her attention back. “One day, we will meet properly, though not under the best of terms. For now, you will hold no memories of this meeting. I will send you back now.”

 

“Send me back?”  Kid Flash only smiled more, placing a hand over Wally’s eyes.

 

“Close your eyes, Wally West.  When you open them, you will not remember this meeting.”  Wally obeyed, closing her eyes as Kid Flash’s voice faded away.  “You are loved, Wally West. Do not forget.”

 

Her eyes opened again to see she was in what looked like a hospital room, the sounds of machines beeping around her.  Her hearing started focusing on certain noises, specifically the voices on the other side of the curtain by her bed. Her eyes, meanwhile, were trained on the news report on the TV on the wall across from her.  It showed the image of a house - her house - with the garage in flames, the headline reading: **_CHEMICAL FIRE STARTED IN GARAGE, YOUNG GIRL PULLED FROM FLAMES._ **

 

Ah, so this was a news report about what she had just done.  She guessed her experiment failed. Her parents would be pretty mad.  Luckily, staying in the hospital would keep her from receiving a punishment.

 

At least, for now.

 

“What was she thinking?!  What was she trying to do?!”  She could hear Barry saying, noticing he was trying to keep his voice soft just in case he woke her up.

 

“You know how much wanting to be a hero meant to her, Barry.  She was probably trying to recreate your accident so she could gain powers like you,” Iris said, trying to calm Barry down.  Wally listened for more voices, but she couldn’t hear her parents.

 

It’s better that way.

 

“That was a stupid thing for her to do.  She could’ve died!”

 

“But she didn’t.  The doctor says she’ll make a full recovery, but she’ll need to stay here until then.”

 

“...Her parents won’t be happy.  With any of this.” She heard Iris sigh softly at that.

 

“I know.  But unless we catch them in the act, we have no proof.  Wally’s stopped trying as hard to prove it herself.” Barry sighed as well, Wally hearing his footsteps as he walked back around the curtain, honestly surprised to see her awake.

 

“Wally…!”  He rushed to her side, reaching a hand out and gently placing it on her head.  “How are you feeling, kid?”

 

“...Everything… kinda hurts…” Wally said, her voice a bit raspy.  Barry nodded, glancing at Iris before looking back at Wally.

 

“Do you remember anything that happened?”

 

“...I was trying to… recreate your accident… but I don’t think it worked…” she mumbled softly, pouting slightly.  “...I’m sorry… I should’ve listened to you…”

 

“Oh, kid, I’m not mad at you,” Barry said, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.  “I was just worried about you. When Iris called me about the fire at your house, I was worried you had gotten hurt or something happened with your parents.  Sure, you got hurt, but the doctor said it could have been much worse and you were extremely lucky. Just… don’t do something like this again.”

 

“Okay…”  Barry smiled softly at her, relaxing slightly.  “How long do I have to stay here?”

 

“Until you recover enough.  So, in other words, until the doctor says you can go.  Shouldn’t be too long. You’re a tough one.” She smiled slightly at that, relaxing a bit.

 

“I’m… sorry I stole your notebook and tried to recreate your accident, Uncle Barry.”

 

“Don’t be, kiddo.  I’m just glad you’re alright.  You just focus on getting better.”

 

And get better she did.  The doctors were amazed at how quickly she was recovering, able to send her home within two weeks of initially being brought to the hospital.  When she returned home, before her father could reprimand her and most likely hurt her again, she shoved the papers the doctor had given her into his hands.  The papers stated she wasn’t to undergo any stress or anything that could potentially open some of her worst injuries, as well as anything that could put too much pressure on her wrist that she had broken in the explosion.

 

“You get off easy for now, brat…”  Wally only nodded and went up to her room to lay down, dreading the day she was well enough to be hurt again.  Her father would probably resort to abusing her emotionally and mentally now. With a sigh, she laid on her bed and covered her eyes with her arm.

 

As soon as she was fully healed, Wally went for a walk to STAR Labs to apologize to Caitlin and Cisco for stealing chemicals from them.  She heard her father calling for her to come back into the house in an angry tone, Wally ignoring him and switching to a run. She felt something change in the speed of her run, finding herself at STAR Labs in a matter of seconds.  Looking around confused, she made her way inside and to the labs, hurrying into Caitlin’s lab.

 

“I think I’m a speedster now!”


End file.
